Love Can't Heal Everything
by professionalhatstand
Summary: Sequel to Cold Hearts after the attack Sango fights to care for Miroku with an unruly job. She is now out of high school her life is miserable but what happens when the Inu yasha gang comes back? Can Sango lean that Love can't heal everything


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hey everyone! I'm writing the sequel! But I'm letting you know that if I don't receive enough review I may stop writing. You should be thankful I'm writing for you every time I move my fingers it hurt because yet again I cut and bruised my knuckles by punch my brick wall! Anyway Enjoy!**

**Summery: Sequel to cold hearts after the attack Sango fights to care for Miroku with an unruly job. She is now out of high school her life is miserable but what happens when the Inu yasha gang comes back? Sango's and Miroku's love has been destroyed but will it be forever? Can Sango learn that Love doesn't heal everything? **

**Love can't heal everything**

Chapter 1

The scene was like every other night, a gloomy street hardly any cars passing by. A street light flickering erratically in the distance. A vacant alleyway, inviting any passing stranger into its' treacherous depths.

One girl stood by the curb the wintry night air allowing her breath to be seen in puffs. Her legs revealed in a black mini skirt. Knee length boots covered her calves. A red fish net served as her shirt her black lace bra open to the world.

A black Sedan (AN: I don't know random car) drove by slowly. The black tinted windows rolled down revealing a middle aged man near his forties. He looked at the girl lustfully and winked suggestively.

She walked seductively in front of the car trailing her finger across the hood. Opening the passenger side door she stepped in and they drove to a dark empty parking lot. The night no longer felt cold.

Sango enter her cheap apartment. The woman at the front desk pursed her lips as the girl walked by, as she did every night when Sango came in late. Sango smiled weakly at her the muscles in her face aching. Unenthusiastically she trudged up the stair to the fourth floor.

The walls where covered with marks and dark red splatters that Sango suspected for blood. Food, cigarette butts, and wrappers where scattered in the floor. When she reached her door she pulled the keys from her bra. Inserting them into the keyhole she turned the knob and slammed her body against the door. It opened with a jerk and she stumbled in.

Closing the door behind her she walked into her one bedroom apartment. As she passed she snatched clothing from the floor and furniture. Noiselessly she stepped into her room. She sighed in relief when she saw the body tucked neatly into the sheets.

Dropping the clothes into a corner she walked over the bed. Sliding in, she stared at the slightly scarred face of a twenty two year old man. His black hair glistened slightly in the moonlight. He lay where she had left him, unharmed.

Every night when Sango left, she always had the fear of her love, Miroku, being killed. Technically he should have been at the hospital but Sango couldn't afford to pay for it. His parents wanted him dead so they wouldn't pay to keep him alive. Miroku's vegetative state made it difficult to care for him.

Sango could watch him during the day but at night when she 'worked' she had to tuck him in and leave him home. "Let's try to remember the days in the past, our lives where very different. I was lonely when we first met. You don't have to speak because I can here your heartbeat fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink. I miss you so much, the days drag on, but never thaws of running with fear, and when I feel distressed, I'm lonely and depressed, I try to remember the days when we where younger. I like to thing you loved me, but I'll always know I'm not enough to even make you think," she whispered to his emotionless face.

Kissing his lifeless lips she felling into a restless sleep.

Sango awoke, sun shining lightly in her face. Yawning tiredly she sat up. Looking around she breathed in the sweet aroma of breakfast. Sango slightly cocked an eyebrow. Sliding silently out of bed Sango tip- toed to the kitchen to peer around the corner.

In her kitchen stood a beautiful girl her dark brown hair reaching her waist. She stood over the hot stove flipping pancakes and cooking other traditional breakfast foods. A man with long and beautiful silver hair stood behind her his arms wrapping caringly around her body. His nose nuzzled into her neck.

"Good morning," Sango greeted walking in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," she apologized as the couple turned to face her.

"Sango-chan! You're awake?" the girl said in surprise.

"Yeah Rin, it does seem that I an awake," Sango told her smiling lightly. "Hello Sasshomaru-kun," Sango greeted. "I don't mean to be rude but why are you two here?"

Rin's mouth dropped open and Sasshomaru smiled. "It's Christmas Sango-chan," Sasshomaru purred.

"What?" Sango said confused.

"Go back to bed," Rin ordered pointing towards the door. Sango opened her mouth in protest but Sasshomaru threw her over his shoulder and carried her back into her room.

Sango tired to sit up but Sasshomaru ran his finger across her face and she fell asleep. It was a trick he had developed over the years just for Sango. As the silver haired beauty entered the kitchen, he gave his fiancée a peck on the cheek. Rin smiled sweetly up at him.

"I can't wait till everything is set up and everyone's here," Rin squealed excitedly.

Sango awoke once again sitting up groggily she looked around the bed side table held a perfect morning breakfast complete with orange juice. Sango smiled as she thought about Rin. Her friend was always there for her whether the times where good or bad. They laughed and cried together. Rin was her everything, her happiness, the light in this dark time.

Sango began to eat her meal hungrily; Rin's cooking was the best. When she had finished Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek and went into the bathroom.

Sango's jaw fell to the floor. Someone had tiled her bathroom replaced her bathtub, toilet, mirror, and counter. The walls had been repainted and her accessories, such as toothbrush and shampoo, had been replaced as well. Everything was so clean and new.

Smiling she slipped off her clothes and stepped into her new shower. Sango took a quick shower enjoying the hot water running freely down her body. When she had finished she stepped out and dried herself walking out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around her.

Sango sighed; her room had been clean while she had been enjoying her new shower. Rin was spoiling her this year. Opening the drawer to her chest she picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her usual attire.

Exiting her room Sango found that her small apartment had been completely stripped of uncleanness. As she turned the corner to her dinning room she found it filled with a rather large bright and shiny tree.

"Merry Christmas Sango," multiple people greeted. Sango looked around and smiled, tears filling her eyes.

Standing around the most beautiful Christmas tree she had ever seen was Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, Sasshomaru, Koga, Inu Yasha, and Kagome.

"Ko-Kohaku," Sango stammered.

"Hey Sango," came her younger brothers gentle and soothing voice.

Running to him she embraced him tightly. Since the horrible incidents in the past her little brother had gone away to college. It's what had wanted. They hadn't seen each other in a year.

"You came all the way here for me," Sango said tears running freely from her eyes.

"It's not Christmas unless I'm with you sis," Kohaku told her.

**Ah so there's the first chapter of my sequel! Tell me how you like it. Think I should continue? Well I won't continue if you don't review so review!!!**


End file.
